


The Way To A Man's Heart is Kittens

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - McShep edition [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous!John, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney is gifted a kitten and John is not having it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @darkhorse99  
> Rodney's ex is posted to Atlantis and gives him a kitten as a peace offering and John is CONSUMED with jealous and begins bringing him food to overcompensate

John could count on the fingers of one hand how often he'd seen Torren act out in public. Every single instance he _had_ seen had been when Teyla was nowhere in sight (including one time that Rodney had been looking after Torren while Teyla and Kanaan were busy with some Athosian ceremony preparations on the mainland which remains one of the funniest things John had ever witnessed.) Teyla was a natural leader of her people, something that carried down to her actions with her son. Seeing Teyla struggle to calm a hyperactive Torren in the middle of the mess hall was definitely a first.

"Everything OK?" he asked, trying to be polite but hoping to be told to mind his own business.

Teyla sighed as she sat back in her chair, giving up on her wrangling for the moment and letting Torren continue to throw his food around the table. "Everything is fine," she said. "I seem to have underestimated just how pleased Torren would be to meet Rodney's new pet."

John raised an eyebrow. "New pet?" He had no clue what Teyla was talking about and tried to keep the pout out of his voice for being the last to find out.

Teyla's small smile told him that he hadn't quite succeeded. "Yes, a cat. A kitten in fact. He is most excited."

John sat down at the table, promptly getting hit with a dollop of mashed tuber from Torren's spoon. "He didn't tell me he was getting a cat." John knew the rules had been relaxed on the transfer of pets to the Pegasus Galaxy and he'd been waiting for Rodney to take advantage of that fact but he'd seemed strangely reluctant so far.

"I do not believe he was planning on it," Teyla said, pausing to glare a dagger at the botanist who tutted at the mess on the table as she walked past. "I understand it was a gift from one of the new scientists that arrived on the Daedalus."

"Wow, way to suck up to the new boss," John was almost impressed but he knew that whatever sycophant had tried to butter Rodney up would soon find out that not even kittens could save them from Rodney's tongue.

"Hmm," Teyla hummed noncommittally as she picked a piece of tomato out her hair. "I believe that it was more of a personal gift actually. Rodney and this Dr. Fitzgerald knew each other back on Earth."

John felt his back stiffen. "Oh, she was a friend?"

" _He_ was a little bit more than a friend if the other scientists are to be believed." Teyla smiled. "It will be good for Rodney to reconnect with an old friend."

John gritted his teeth together and forced himself to nod. "Uh-huh, listen, I gotta - -"

"Tell Rodney that Torren and I will be visiting again soon," Teyla said.

John could have sworn he heard her laughing as he stormed out the mess hall.

* * *

The door to Rodney's quarters slid open with little more than a thought from John - a fact that always caused the vein in Rodney's forehead to throb. Not today though. Rodney didn't seem to even register the fact that the door had opened, he was far too enraptured with the tiny little ball of fluff on his bed.

John leant against the wall and watched them interact. Rodney couldn't seem to stop touching the kitten, his strong hands moving ever so gently across the delicately patterned fur, crooning soothing sounds to the meowing kitten. It was ridiculously cute and John knew that he had a soft smile on his face as he looked. He'd have to have a heart of stone not to.

"Got a name yet?" he asked. He was hesitant to interrupt but it was better to announce his presence than have Rodney catch him standing there with a sappy grin on his face.

Rodney glanced up for a moment until a pitiful meow drew his attention back to the kitten.

"I was thinking Gallileo," Rodney said.

"Suits him," John offered. "So, I heard that he was a gift?"

The little kitten yawned and drifted off to sleep, curled proprietarily in the middle of Rodney's bed.

Rodney stood up, cracking his back with a grimace. "Yes," he said. "What else have you heard?"

John ducked his head. "Not much. Just that, ah, he might have been a gift from someone you used to be close to."

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "And that bothers you? That Grant and I used to be close?"

"What?! No! I mean, I was a little thrown that you hadn't ever told me about the whole - -"

"- - taking it up the ass thing?" Rodney's voice grew defensive.

"No, God no," John shook his head. "I, that doesn't change anything. I just thought that maybe I would have known if your ex was on his way to Atlantis."

Rodney relaxed. "Well, I didn't even know until he showed up in the labs with Gallileo today so you'll forgive me if I didn't tell you."

John cocked his head in sympathy. "The IOA interfering again? Is he at least a decent scientist?"

"Please," Rodney scoffed. "Like I would have had a relationship with him if he were anything less than brilliant."

"So, why the kitten?" John asked.

Rodney shrugged. "We didn't part on the best of terms. In fact, he took the cat that we had bought together with him when he left. I guess this was his attempt at an apology."

John sat down on the bed, careful not to displace the sleeping kitten.

"Buying a cat together is pretty serious," he said. "How come I never heard about him?"

"Well why didn't I know you were married until Ronon met your wife?" Rodney shot back.

John nodded, admitting the point.

"You're sure this doesn't bother you?" Rodney asked.

"Don't be stupid," John said. "Besides, I like cats."

Rodney sat down on the bed next him, the narrow mattress meaning he had to press close in order to avoid Gallileo.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you have there?" Rodney nodded towards the paper bag clasped in John's hand.

"It's a, uh, a banana muffin," he admitted. "I mean, it's no _cat_ but..."

"You're such a dork," Rodney smiled. "C'mere." He pulled John close and opened up to him, tasting of coffee and chocolate. John licked his way into Rodney's mouth, knowing that he was already addicted to the taste.

An outraged meow sounded from behind them and Rodney broke the kiss, burying his head in John's shoulder.

"I've never hated a cat before," he muttered.

John laughed, reaching back to pick Gallileo up, letting the kitten climb all over them. "Well, sorry to say buddy. You're stuck with us now."

John felt Rodney's mouth widen in a smile against his skin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," John promised. "Think I should send this Grant a thank you card?"

Rodney laughed, alarming Gallileo in the process. They both rushed to soothe the kitten, their fingers tangling as they petted him.

John felt something settle in his stomach, something that he hadn't ever really been aware was missing. He probably owed Teyla a thank you card as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
